Ahora, no nos miremos, cuando no nos miren, nos miraremos
by IssueRBK
Summary: Se miran constantemente, en pequeños intervalos de tiempo, cada día, en todas las clases y en el gran comedor. Pero claro, solo mientrás nadie mas esté mirando.


**Disclaimer:** Ya todos sabemos que Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero lo harían un poco menos doloroso si no me lo recordaran…

 **Summary:** Se miran constantemente, en pequeños intervalos de tiempo, cada día, en todas las clases y en el gran comedor. Pero claro, solo mientras nadie mas esté mirando.

 **Notas de la autora:** Antes de empezar aclararé que **P** es Harry, **M** es Draco y ₱/£ son ambos. Ahora sí, comencemos.

* * *

 ** _M_**

 _Mirémonos mientras estamos en clase de pociones, mientras tú finges prestar atención a tu amiga sabelotodo y mientras yo me ocupo de la sustancia en mi caldero._

* * *

— ¡Harry!—Hermione, alarmada, sostuvo la mano de su compañero antes de que soltara el cuerno de unicornio en el líquido amarillento—Si lo haces antes de apagar el fuego, eso va a explotar.

Harry asintió avergonzado y miró con disgusto la mesa donde cierto rubio mantenía una sonrisa burlona mientras se fingía entretenido con su poción.

Negando con la cabeza en claro gesto de superioridad, Draco apagó el fuego, y con la mirada fija en el chico pelinegro, depositó el último ingrediente, diciendose a sí mismo como tantas otras veces que Potter era un idiota.

* * *

 ** _P_**

 _Mirémonos en el comedor, cuando le sonríes a Parkinson y a tus guardaespaldas y cuando yo doy un sorbo a mi jugo de calabaza._

* * *

— ¿En verdad lo crees?

—Estoy seguro.

—Agh—Draco sonrió por la mueca de asco que acababa de poner Pansy al enterarse que aquel que le mandaba todas esas cartas, era probablemente un Hufflepuff ¿Quién más si no?  
Se dijo a si mismo descatalogar un poco a la chica por no usar bien su astucia de Slytherin.

— ¿Sabes? últimamente se me hace más difícil verte sonreír—Parkinson ladeó la cabeza apreciando el gesto del rubio, a lo cual Draco sonrió con más énfasis y con un poco de arrogancia. Estuvo a punto de replicar de no ser por el alboroto que se estaba formando en la mesa de los leones.

— ¡Maldición, Harry! Recuérdame no volver a sentarme junto a ti nunca más—Ron trataba de limpiar su túnica de los restos de jugo de calabaza que había dejado su compañero al escupirle casi directamente.

Harry se disculpó entre risas y trató de excusarse diciendo que fue culpa de Seamus por hacer carbón la carne de su plato al querer que ésta estese un poco más cosida.

A lo lejos, Draco siguió con su sonrisa, la arrogancia dejó de estar presente y un sentimiento no del todo claro fue el que ocupó su lugar.

* * *

₱/£

 _Mirémonos durante el quidditch, tú y yo persiguiendo la snitch y volando a gran velocidad sobre nuestras escobas, con la multitud lo suficientemente lejos de nosotros como para no darse cuenta de la conexión en nuestros ojos._

* * *

—Hazte a un lado, Potter—ganando velocidad, Draco se posicionó junto a Harry, tanto como para que sus piernas rosaran, y lo suficiente para distinguir la mirada retadora del otro.

—Apártate, Malfoy—Harry lo miró tras los lentes: el cabello rubio ondeando hacia atrás desapareciendo su peinado engominado; los ojos desafiantes y brillantes por los rayos de sol reflejándose en las pupilas, volviéndolos casi rojos.

Ambos pasaron por la sombra que producía una de las torres de los espectadores que apoyaban a Gryffindor, y Draco pudo distinguir perfectamente el color de los ojos de Harry ya sin el reflejo de las gafas: verdes, oscuros y luminosos; siempre combativos, siempre vivaces.

Se separaron al caer en cuenta que la snitch había cambiado de rumbo y ya no distinguían su figura. Al menos no _esa_ figura...

* * *

 ** _M_**

 _Mirémonos en lo corredores, cuando pases alardeando ser parte del ''maravilloso trío dorado'' y cuando yo esté junto a mis guardaespaldas listo para empezar la discusión del día._

* * *

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?—Harry se detuvo, irritado por la insinuación de su némesis.

— ¿Yo? Nada, simplemente me preguntaba si sería verdad que la cicatriz en tu frente suele evitar que tu cerebro funcione correctamente ¿En este momento entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? Tal vez necesites que te lo deletree, l-a c-i-c-a...

En unos instantes ya tuvieron a Harry Potter y a Draco Malfoy apuntándose directamente con sus varitas, viéndose a los ojos y esperando el primer ataque.

— ¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!—ataque que nunca llegó porque la profesora McGonagall fue más rápida.

* * *

 ** _P_**

 _Mirémonos durante el castigo, tú irradiando odio al tener que limpiar el aula de transformaciones, y yo divertido porque verte disgustado es gratificante._

* * *

—Si no quitas esa sonrisa te la arrancaré a punta de maldiciones.

—No sé de qué te quejas, fue tu culpa que termináramos en esto.

—Bueno, si no fueses un estúpido Gryffindor impulsivo, McGonagall no nos habría visto apuntándonos con nuestras varitas.

Ambos guardaron silencio y se detuvieron, para después retomar su labor de forma más efusiva.

—Tarado.

—Idiota.

Sí, ambos entendieron el doble sentido de esa frase, ya sea porque varios de sus compañeros la habían usado en otras ocasiones para explicar sus aventuras o para burlarse de alguien; o bien, porque _algo_ en especial los llevó a desviar sus pensamientos por ese lado...

* * *

₱/£

 _Mirémonos mientras dormimos, yo estando en tu sueño y tú colándote en el mio._

* * *

# Corría tras de ti, intentando alcanzarte, y cuando por fin te tomaba de la mano, cuando por fin te detenía, tu te esfumabas, apareciendo más lejos y volviendo a emprender una carrera.

Finalmente cesaste, girando lentamente por fin pudiste verme, tus ojos más deslumbrantes que nunca. Apoyaste tu mano en una especie de muro invisible que me impedía llegar a ti, solamente me acerqué y coloqué mi palma en el lugar que reposaba la tuya, y sonreíste.

Merlín bendiga esos ojos y esa sonrisa. #

* * *

 ** _M_**

 _Mirémonos durante la cena de navidad, ambos en la misma mesa por primera vez, tu sin tus amigos, y yo sin mis guardaespaldas, compartiendo una comida en reconfortante comodidad._

* * *

—Oye Potter, sirve de algo y pásame la ensalada.

—Tú podrías servir de algo para variar y pasarme las papas.

Ambos observaron los movimientos del contrario, viéndolos agarrar el tazón respectivo y acercándoselo hasta su posición.

—No pienso agradecerte—dijeron al unísono.

Un momentáneo silencio se plantó y poco después fue sustituido por la risa de Harry que provocó que los labios de Draco se estiraran hasta mostrar una sonrisa.

—Eres un tonto.

—Y tu un cara rajada.

Continuaron así, pidiéndose alimentos y cruzando palabras vagas e insultos...

A pesar de que ya ninguno tenía hambre.

* * *

 ** _P_**

 _Mirémonos en la noche, mientras tu estás sentado en la orilla del lago y yo estoy parado cerca de tí bajo mi capa de invisibilidad._

* * *

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

Draco pegó un brinco y se llevó una mano al pecho girándose para ver al propietario de la voz.

— ¿Potter? ¿Qué demo... ¿Quieres matarme de un susto o qué?

—Creí que esa no sería una digna forma de morir para un Malfoy—burló acercándose al lugar donde estaba sentado el otro.

—Por supuesto que no—frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué haces?—inquirió viendo como el azabache se acomodaba justo a su costado.

— ¿No es obvio? Sentándome.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que tienes permitido sentarte cerca de mí?

—El mismo que puede hacer que te metas en problemas por estar fuera a estas horas de la noche. Por cierto ¿por qué estás aquí?—dejó su capa a un lado y acercó sus rodillas a su pecho para evitar el viento helado.

—En primera, tú también estas aquí, y en segunda, qué te importa. —Draco, quien ya había adoptado la misma posición antes, volteó su cabeza para seguir viendo el amplio lago donde sobresalía un tentáculo gigante.

— ¿No eres tú quien siempre reclama la preferencia con la que me trata Dumbledore? pues bien, habrá que averiguar qué tanto.

El rubio, sorprendido, se enfocó en su acompañante entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Estás chantajeándome, Potter? Eso no es propio de un Gryffindor.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Puede que no—y guardó silencio.

Draco lo miró, como si lo viera por primera vez, su perfil, el marco de sus lentes, su cabello revoltoso...

—El sombrero estuvo a punto de mandarme a Slytherin.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa— ¿Cómo dices?

—Me dijo que tenía ganas de probarme a mí mismo y que Slytherin me ayudaría a conseguir mis propósitos—anunció Harry, encogiéndose un poco.

Por alguna razón aquello molestó al más pálido— ¿Y por qué demonios no aceptaste?

Harry titubeó al dar la respuesta—Porque tú estabas allí.

Ninguno dijo nada por un buen tiempo y finalmente Draco se puso de pie dispuesto a abandonar el lugar. Antes de que se moviera lejos de su alcance, Harry lo tomó por la manga de la túnica que aun llevaba puesta y mirándolo fijamente, habló: —Y en realidad creo que fue lo mejor.

Hubo algo en su tono, algo en su declaración y en la forma en la que conectaban sus irises que descolocó a ambos, los desintegró como enemigos y los dos lo sabían.

Pero a ninguno le importó.

* * *

₱/£

 _Mirémonos en la enfermería, mientras nos hacemos compañía en silencio y pensamos en lo injusto que es enfermarse por un poco de frío nocturno, manteniéndonos aislados del resto de estudiantes y lejos de todo el mundo._

* * *

— ¿Quieres callarte, Potter? No me dejas descansar—la voz congestionada no quedaba tan mal con el arrastre de las palabras.

—No me importa—clamó enfurruñado. Llevaba diez minutos con la pócima en sus manos y aun no se decidía en beberla, el sabor amargo de la medicina se le apetecía mucho menos que otras veces.

Draco lo miró, atento a su reacción y al puchero que amenazaba con formarse en la rosada boca del elegido— _Subdulcis_.

— ¿Eh?—Harry lució desorientado por la extraña mención— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

El Slytherin rió de buena gana—Es un hechizo, lo aplicas para cambiar el sabor de las cosas a tu gusto y no tiene efectos secundarios.

El moreno lo miro desconfiado—No te creo.

Se encogió de hombros con sonrisa petulante—No lo hagas.

Con reticencia, Harry volvió a mirar el contenido del frasco: verde, espeso...

— ¿Cómo lo hago?

Desde la otra camilla, Malfoy se mostró satisfecho y comenzó a explicarle el movimiento de la varita, introduciendo uno que otro comentario sobre la nula capacidad mágica de Potter.

Aunque estos eran menos mordaces de lo usual.

* * *

 ** _M_**

 _Mirémonos en el patio del colegio, cuando yo esté sobre la rama de un árbol y tú estés abajo deseando imitarme._

* * *

— ¿No deberías estar en clases?

Draco bajó la vista notando una cabellera despeinada y unos ojos verdes (que conocía muy bien) mirándole con curiosidad—Podría decirte lo mismo.

—Llevé a Neville a la enfermería, estábamos en transformaciones y convirtió su libro en una versión aún más terrorífica del monstruoso libros de los monstruos—lo contó con cierta pizca de gracia, mostrándose libremente divertido ante el que _era_ supuestamente su rival.

— ¿Y en qué tenía que transformarse?—cuestionó con una ceja enarcada.

—En un oso de peluche.

Juntos, ampliaron su sonrisa, y sin poder evitarlo Draco rió como hacia tanto no lo hacía; hasta terminar sin aire.

—Ese...ese idiota es un peligro para la sociedad—llevó su mano hasta su ojo derecho para limpiar las lágrimas acumuladas que se formaron. El comentario de Potter no había sido precisamente el más gracioso del mundo como para hacerlo reír de esa forma, pero extrañamente se sentía... _relajado_.

Harry torció el gesto—Sí, bueno...—dejó la frase al aire y se concentró en el panorama que daba Malfoy sentado sobre la rama y sonriendo sin malicia. Pasó saliva para menguar el nudo en su garganta y volteó a ver hacia el castillo.

Tomando una decisión, se acercó sigiloso al tronco del árbol y empezó a escalar aprovechando la distracción del Slytherin que se encontraba más ocupado en arreglar su imagen.

—Un día de estos va a...—dejó de hablar al ya no distinguir la figura del Gryffindor— ¿Potter?

— ¿Qué?—oyó a su lado.

Pegó un respingo que lo desequilibró por momentos pero se recuperó con rapidez—Tú... ¿Cuándo...

El azabache lucia divertido y soltó una pequeña risa que de cerca se oía un poco ronca—Nunca me dijiste por qué no estás en clase.

Draco evaluó su situación y dado que el otro ya le había contado sus razones, decidió responder—No me gusta Historia de la Magia.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido— ¿Te fugaste?

—No lo digas como si jamás hubieses deseado hacerlo.

—Sí, pero...

—Además ¿tú qué estás haciendo ahora?

Los dos, sentados en la misma rama, hicieron contacto visual que duró insignificantes segundos hasta que Harry volvió a mirar hacia el frente con el rostro levemente sonrojado.

—Tienes razón.

Quedándose así, en silencio, los dos disfrutaron la mañana, ignorando las demás clases y conversando de temas triviales, sin preocuparse por lo que dirían a los profesores y a sus amigos por ausentarse todo un día.

Ya inventarían algo.

* * *

 ** _P_**

 _Mirémonos en el bosque prohibido, mientras yo me escabullo para practicar algunos hechizos y tú intentas alcanzarme._

* * *

Harry caminaba en la penumbra, tratando de no pisar nada que lo comprometa, hasta que detrás suyo oyó el crujir de una rama.

—Ya sé que estás ahí.

Malfoy maldijo a la vez que salía de detrás de un grueso árbol de roble.

— ¿Qué haces?—preguntó un poco tosco, inundado por los malos recuerdos que le traía aquel lugar.

El azabache miró la estilizada figura tratando de aparentar seguridad mientras veía a todos lados, asegurándose de que ninguna criatura anduviera cerca—A veces suelo venir para practicar mis hechizos—dijo y continuó con su camino.

Draco apresuró el paso y se colocó a su lado—No sé porque no me sorprende—comentó solo por decir algo.

— ¿Qué hacías siguiéndome de todas formas?—miraba de reojo a Draco, preguntándose por qué ya no le molestaba saber que este lo estaba espiando.

—Acababa de enviar una lechuza cuando te vi salir. Lo que me recuerda...—sin previo aviso los orbes grises hicieron contacto con las esmeraldas y una corriente los recorrió a ambos, pero ninguno lo dejó entrever—Eres un imprudente ¿Qué no tienes una capa de invisibilidad que siempre te ayuda a salirte con la tuya?

— ¿Cómo lo...

—Hogsmeade, la casa de los gritos, mi cabello cubierto de barro y tu cabeza flotando ¿Lo recuerdas?

El moreno rió asintiendo—Vaya que lo recuerdo.

—No puedo creer que con tus niñerías te empeñaras en arruinar mi cabello ¿Qué tenías en su contra?—a pesar de mostrar una expresión seria, la broma estaba implícita en su tono.

—Creí que ya lo habías catalogado como envidia.

—Eso es obvio, pero escucharlo de ti mejora mi noche porque sé que siempre tengo razón—al terminar la frase chocó hombro con hombro contra Harry quien se había detenido abruptamente— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es aquí.

Juntó las cejas— ¿Qué es aquí?

El elegido sacó su varita y por un momento Draco se tensó ante el recuerdo de un lejano duelo o discusión. Si Potter lo notó, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—Aquí es donde practico. No lo hago en mi dormitorio porque una vez noquee a Dean con un _depulso_ que lancé a mi almohada, y cuando intenté un _ebublio_ con una ardilla en el patio, apareció Justin queriéndome entregar un libro que le presté.

— ¿Y no has pensado intentarlo en un aula vacía?

Harry suspiró—McGonagall me descubrió y me hizo limpiar los baños además de prometerle que no volvería a usar el _Engorgio_ en ningún objeto.

Levantó una ceja— ¿Qué hechizaste?

—Un sapo—dijo avergonzado.

— ¿Y?

—Por poco me aplasta.

Malfoy empezó a reírse de lo lindo y Harry imitó su acción.

Prestándole un poco más de atención al niño-que-vivió, el rubio se dio cuenta que el cabello siempre despeinado de Potter le daba un cierto aire de rebeldía que iba bien con su actitud de _"yo no obedezco las reglas"._ Incluso distinguió sus dientes blancos y rectos que se asomaban por su boca al momento de sonreír; y el marco de sus lentes que se apoyaba en su nariz casi deslizándose para permitirle el acceso a sus ojos...

—Es por eso que estoy aquí—concluyó finalmente, abriendo sus brazos para señalar el pequeño espacio despejado de árboles y rocas.

Malfoy desvió la vista hacía cualquier parte que no sea el rostro de Harry y sintiendo un intenso calor en las mejillas, habló:— ¿Y qué vas a practicar?

Se vio obligado a voltear cuando el Gryffindor no contestó, encontrándose con una expresión alegre y divertida que no le permitiría soñar otra cosa en semanas.

— ¿Sabes conjurar un _patronus_ , Malfoy?

* * *

₱/£

 _Mirémonos en cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, mientras ambos recordamos la noche anterior en ese mismo bosque: los dos intentando trabajar en equipo y descubriendo que no fue difícil, de hecho, lo hicimos muy bien aun a pesar de lo que creíamos, de lo que el resto sigue creyendo y de lo que jamás nos dimos cuenta._

* * *

— ¡Harry!—la voz de Hermione lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¿Eh?—regresó la vista hacia sus dos amigos, Hermione lo veía suspicaz y Ron divertido.

— ¿Se te perdió algo en el bosque, compañero?

— ¿Qué?

— Llevamos hablándote como diez minutos Harry, y tal parece que tu estas muy pendiente de lo que sea que vaya a aparecer por esos árboles ¿Por qué? ¿Viste algo en tus sueños? ¿Crees que deberíamos...

—No—Harry negó las acusaciones de la castaña—no es nada de eso.

— ¿Entonces?

Miró atentamente a ambos Gryffindors, y rápido cayó en cuenta que no podía decirles.

—No es nada, solo...

— ¡Harry!—Hagrid se acercó y se plantó, tan alto cual era, frente al trío dorado—lamento molestarte pero necesito un pequeño favor, en realidad de todos ustedes pero el tuyo requiere un poco más de...esfuerzo—el semigigante removía sus manos del tamaño de guantes de béisbol de forma nerviosa.

Harry miró dudoso a sus amigos y después los tres asintieron—Claro, Hagrid ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, verás, McGonagall ha insistido en que debemos tratar de mejorar la relación entre las distintas casas...

— ¡Ay no!—exclamó Hermione luciendo repentinamente afligida. Ron y Harry se miraron sin comprender.

Hagrid la presentó un gesto culposo—Sí. Necesito que hagan grupo con los de Slytherin.

— ¡¿Qué?!—protestó Ron llamando la atención de varios de sus compañeros—No puedes... ¡Hagrid! ¡Es una locura! vamos a terminar matándonos entre todos.

El hombre pareció titubear y después suspiró—Lo sé, por eso les pido esto como un favor, traten de convencer a los otros de que no será tan malo. Sé que los de Slytherin pueden ser un poco difíciles de tratar pero...

— ¿Un poco? ¡Ja!

— ¡Ron!—lo regañó la chica—Comprende, Hagrid no ha querido hacer esto a propósito—la protesta del pelirrojo quedó en el aire cuando Hermione volvió a hablar—Y Hagrid ¿Por qué el favor de Harry requiere de más esfuerzo?—su amiga pareció meditarlo unos instantes y luego:—¡No querrás decir que...

—Harry, preferiría que tu fueras con Malfoy, la mitad de los Gryffindors o le temen o tratan de hechizarlo—Ron soltó un _"Por supuesto"_ pero el semigigante lo ignoró—No eres quién mejor se relaciona con él, pero creo que has aguantado lo suficiente sin tener que involucrarte en alguna pelea y una clase estando un poco más cerca no cambiará eso ¿verdad? Además, recuerdo que cuando estuvieron en el bosque prohibido no lo hicieron tan ma...

Ron y Hermione, que ya estaban listos para protestar, fueron cortados por las palabras del azabache que dejó atónitos a todos—Lo haré.

Hagrid tardó en reaccionar—¿Si? ¿En verdad? Cielos Harry, gracias—contento, apoyó su enorme mano sobre el hombro del chico y se dirigió de vuelta al centro para dar el anuncio sobre las respectivas casas.

— ¿Qué haces?—le cuestionó Ron en voz baja mientras Hagrid empezaba a dar las indicaciones.

Se encogió de hombros—Ya lo viste Ron. No creo que debamos preocupar más a Hagrid. Iré y simplemente ignoraré todo lo que Malfoy me diga.

El pelirrojo lo miraba como si no pudiera comprender—Pero es, ya sabes, _Malfoy_.

— ¿Y?

En ese momento todos empezaron a juntarse en parejas, cada una con miembros de diferente casa. Harry se apartó de su grupo y fue directo hacia Malfoy que parecía burlarse de que a Nott le hubiera tocado con Longbottom.

Hermione detuvo a Ron antes de que diera el primer paso hacia su compañero—Déjalo estar.

Asintió—De acuerdo—. Después de una breve pausa mirando la casta interacción entre su amigo y Malfoy agregó: —¿Me ha parecido a mi o me frunció el ceño cuando mencioné a Malfoy?

Hermione no dijo nada.

* * *

 ** _M_**

 _Mirémonos en la casa de los gritos, tú apreciando la decadente construcción y yo observándote._

* * *

Harry inclinó su cuerpo hacia un costado justo cuando una bola de barro chocaba contra la cerca que rodeaba la casa.

—Diablos, fallé—Draco se acercó luciendo su túnica y una bufanda de Slytherin.

El chico sonrió al distinguir a su agresor—Que bueno que eres buscador, de cazador no habrías durado ni un partido.

Lo miró levantando una ceja—¿Eso crees?

Harry asintió—Totalmente.

Malfoy simuló ver la casa y escondiendo una sonrisa insinuó: —Tal vez el próximo año deba presentarme como cazador solo para darte la contraria. Ya me imaginó a Warrington persiguiendo la snitch.

— ¿Qué?—Harry parecía horrorizado— ¡No!

El rubio fingió seguir prestando atención a la casa— ¿Por qué no? Serían 5 minutos de diversión hasta que atrapes la Snitch.

El azabache lo tomó de la muñeca y lo giró para hacer contacto visual—No te atrevas...—parpadeó dándose cuenta de algo importante—Acabas de admitir que soy un buen buscador—dijo luciendo un tenue tono carmesí en sus pómulos.

Malfoy intentó apartar nuevamente los ojos—Y tu acabas de admitir que vuelo mejor que Warrington.

—Nunca lo he negado.

Volteó a verlo sorprendido. El Gryffindor parecía hablar enserio aun con el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas— ¿Tú...lo crees?

Finalmente lo soltó—Bueno, eres con quien más me divierto en el campo—y en un susurro agregó: —te extrañaría si no estás.

El viento sopló removiendo sus cabellos, algunos mechones rubios cubrían su cara y una extraña sensación se instalaba en su estómago—Yo también, así que para cuando tengamos un próximo encuentro, asegúrate de que nadie intente maldecirte.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero Harry entendió perfectamente que aquel comentario iba más allá del quidditch, incluso sonaba preocupado, y eso no hizo más que colocar un cúmulo de sensaciones distintas en su cabeza y corazón—Lo haré—fue una promesa.

El viento se arremolinó cerca de ellos y les hizo sentir un escalofrío. Por supuesto que fue el viento.

* * *

 ** _P_**

 _Mirémonos en la torre de astronomía, en una noche en la que trate de escapar de las pesadillas y estés tú para encontrarme._

* * *

Subió el último peldaño de la escalera e ingresó a la torre. Nuevamente había tenido uno de esos estúpidos sueños que le atormentaban, ya no sabía qué hacer para...

Las pisadas habían alertado a la persona que ocupaba en ese momento la torre, se giró y Harry reconoció al instante la cabellera rubia y el rostro puntiagudo.

— ¿Malfoy?

Draco parecía estar igual de sorprendido que él, sin embargo en lugar de preguntar qué hacía allí, dijo: —Hola a ti también, Potter.

Tomando eso como una invitación, se acercó hasta estar arrimado al mural que daba directamente hacia el lago, junto al Slytherin—Hola, Malfoy.

Se quedaron así, en un silencio cómodo, apreciando el reflejo del cielo estrellado en el agua, la luna iluminaba lo suficiente para poder distinguir sus rostros y el color de sus ojos, que de un momento a otro se encontraron en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

— ¿Sabes? Puedes llamarme Draco—soltó de repente—ya sé que tu amigo y tu piensan que no es un nombre muy...

—Me gusta.

— ¿Qué?

Sintiéndose extrañamente contento respondió: —Me gusta Draco.

El rostro del rubio mostró un embelesamiento por el de anteojos mientras sus mejillas iban adquiriendo un color apenas distinguibl que cualquiera que no lo conociera hubiese pasado por alto—Gracias—murmuró mientras repasaba una y otra vez el contorno facial del contrario.

—Y tú si quieres puedes decirme Harry, siento que mi apellido ya está muy desgastado—Draco sonrió por la pequeña broma y asintió sin decir palabra.

Más por impulso que por uso total de su raciocinio, Harry tomó la mano de su acompañante y la acunó entre sus dedos—Estás helado.

El contacto provocó una corriente en la espina dorsal de ambos, además de un hueco en el estómago que no sabían cómo llenar.

—Bueno, estoy a la intemperie en pijama, y los hechizos de calefacción no son lo mío.

— ¿No? Creí que estando en las mazmorras necesitarían mucho de esos.

—Sí, bueno, de eso se encarga Blaise, el calor que yo produzco apenas y sobrepasa los cero grados.

Ambos rieron y continuaron la conversación durante aproximadamente 2 horas...

Sin soltar el agarre de sus manos.

* * *

₱/£

 _Mirémonos en la biblioteca, tu y yo realizando el trabajo de Cuidado de las Criaturas Magicas en un mutuo acuerdo por ignorar todo a nuestro alrededor._

* * *

—No puedo creer que ese tonto gigante nos haya obligado a esto, estoy a punto de botar todo a la basura y culpar al idiota de Longbottom—Theodore caminaba dando fuertes pisadas, con un par de cuadernos y una pluma acomodados en sus brazos.

—Al menos no estás con Weasel ¿Pueden creer que le entregué algunos apuntes y los manchó con pollo frito? Esa bestia come como mula—contó Blaise con gesto hastiado.

—La única con suerte fue Pansy, según ella la sangre sucia haría todo el trabajo—de pronto Nott preció recordar algo y miró a su derecha—Draco, a ti te toca con Potter ¿No?

El rubio asintió.

— ¿Y qué tal? ¿Es tan idiota que lo único que hace es garabatear rayos en el pergamino?—rió de su propio chiste y Zabini lo secundó, pero Malfoy pareció imperturbable.

—No. —contestó con simpleza entrando a la biblioteca y dejando atrás a sus compañeros de casa.

— ¿Es cosa mía o Draco nos frunció el ceño?—Nott quedó de pie junto al moreno, atrás suyo Crabbe y Goyle amenazaban a sus respectivas parejas para que terminaran el ensayo ellos solos.

— Theo ¿No tienes la sensación de que algo se nos está pasando?—permaneciendo en la entrada, Blaise distinguió a Draco y a Potter interactuando como si nada.

Theodore no respondió.

* * *

 ** _M_**

 _Mirémonos en el baño de prefectos, tú sumergiéndote entre la espuma del agua y yo apoyado en el filo dándome cuenta de que me pareces atractivo._

* * *

—Creí que no vendrías—la vos se dispersó desde su costado. Draco apareció de entre las sombras con sonrisa satisfactoria.

— ¿Y perderme un baño en jacuzzi? Ni lo sueñes—sonrió juguetón y fue hasta la orilla para comenzar a sacarse las prendas.

Draco se colocó a su derecha imitando su acción— ¿Nadie sabe que estás aquí?

—No, le dije a Ron y a Hermione que iba a visitar a Hagrid—habló mientras se quitaba su camisa.

— ¿Y qué harás cuando se den cuenta que no es cierto?—distraído por el torso descubierto de Potter, tardó un poco en zafar el nudo de su corbata.

Se encogió de hombros y llevó sus manos a sus pantalones—Les diré que estuve en la biblioteca adelantando el trabajo de Hagrid porque tú eres un idiota—sonriendo divertido terminó de quitarse la prenda con los pies y se arrojó de cabeza al agua, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.

Draco por un momento olvidó como se respira.

Ya sin camisa ni pantalón se sentó en la orilla y sumergió sus pálidas piernas en el agua. La temperatura era perfecta. Algo conmocionado observó al otro chico que salía con el cabello empapado y finas gotas escurriendo por su cara y pecho.

—Demonios—bramó en voz baja para que el azabache no lo escuchara.

De pronto las ondas que hacia el movimiento de sus piernas se hicieron más turbias y tuvo frente a sí al niño-que-vivió en todo su esplendor.

—Olvidé mis lentes—dijo Harry apenado quitándose los anteojos del rostro y depositándolos en el filo del jacuzzi— ¿Por qué no entras?— cuestionó mirando de reojo el blanquecino pecho y la piel tersa de los carnosos muslos.

Draco estaba desconfiando de su propia voz—Trato de acostumbrarme a la temperatura—y no era del todo mentira.

En el rostro del moreno una enorme sonrisa traviesa se apareció y Draco amplió los ojos.

—Oh no, no te atrevas.

Pero obviamente ignoró sus protestas y tomó al rubio de los tobillos arrastrándolo hacia abajo.

— ¡Harry!— lo escuchó gritar antes de que todo su cuerpo terminara sumergido. Harry se sintió temblar.

Ambos salieron al mismo tiempo totalmente empapados, se limpiaron el rostro con las manos y llevaron su cabello hacia atrás.

—Eres un imbécil.

Harry no hizo más que sonreír por el insulto y detenerse para admirar el estado en el que se encontraba el Slytherin.

Por fin Draco logró abrir los ojos y se encontró siendo observado de una forma que llenó de cosquilleos su zona baja.

Todo se detuvo en ese instante. Las miradas acentuadas por las pestañas juntas a causa del agua se volvieron más intensas y Draco se dejó llevar por ese magnetismo que lo estaba atrayendo cual pieza de metal.

—Draco...—el moreno adivinó las intenciones del rubio y en lugar de asustarse se vio a si mismo inclinando su cabeza y bajando los párpados.

Un electrochoque. Si Draco conociera el significado de la palabra, lo habría definido de esa forma, una corriente fuerte que reanimaba cada una de sus células, tan profunda e indistinguible que no podría definir dónde empieza ni en donde termina.  
Y Harry no se quedaba atrás, él en cambio se preguntó si con la magia era posible pisar el cielo y luego volver a la tierra, porque la abrumante sensación en su pecho eso es lo que le hacía sentir.

Sus labios conectaban en un contacto superficial, con leve movimiento, inseguro pero afanoso. No presentaban inexperiencia, sino más bien el temor característico de cuando se experimenta algo nuevo, algo que no estás seguro de que te guste pero que deseas probar, y nadie está para impedirlo ni para prevenirte.

Como algo tóxico.

Algo que no te matará, al menos no por el momento, pero te hará desear más y más hasta que buscas acrecentar lo poco que se te es brindado.

La manos de Harry se paseaban a gusto por el pecho lampiño al igual que Draco exploraba su espalda, era una sincronía de la cual ninguno era consciente. Su magia, la esencia que ambos llevan dentro y los caracteriza por ser quienes son, empezaba a elevarse junto a pequeñas gotas de agua a su alrededor, reconociéndose, compatibilizando.

Fue la fuerte atracción que sintieron en ese instante lo que los separó casi alarmados, como si en cuestión de segundos ninguno pudiese ser capaz de controlar su cuerpo ni sus instintos, abandonándose enteramente al otro.

Sin palabras, los dos se alejaron y concordaron en que si continuaban besándose en esas condiciones...podría ser peligroso.

* * *

 ** _P_**

 _Mirémonos en la Sala de los Menesteres, cuando yo haya pasado el día ansioso por verte y tu me demuestres que te sientes igual._

* * *

— ¿Sala de los Menesteres dices?

—Sí, eso—asintió un poco apurado, Dobby le aseguró que nadie más rondaría por el pasillo a esas horas, pero eso no impedía que los nervios lo molestarán con un ligero temblor en el cuerpo.

—Entonces...¿Nadie podrá volver a ver esta puerta una vez que entremos?

—No, a menos que lo pidan pasando tres veces por aquí, pero nadie conoce de su existencia así que no hay razones para que lo hagan.

—¿Y qué tan seguro estás...

—Entra ya, maldición—Harry empujó al rubio dentro de la habitación. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y contempló el amplio espacio.

Draco se adentró observando todo con mirada apreciativa—Es más grande de lo que aparenta.

El moreno lo siguió de cerca—Se adapta a lo que el buscador pide.

—¿Y qué fue lo que pediste?

—¿Recuerdas lo qué practicamos la última vez?

El Slytherin se giró para mirar a Harry—Sí, y creí que ya habíamos dicho que no poseo recuerdos ''lo suficientemente felices'' para invocar un jodido _patronus—_ se notaba molesto—Eso es para Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs, y uno que otro Ravenclaw.

Harry rodó los ojos para después fruncir el ceño—Estoy muy seguro de que el patronus no mira de que casa eres antes de aparecer, _Draco._

Desde hacia ya un mes que venían tratándose por su nombre, pero de alguna forma seguía sonando como la vez primera.

—Bien—contestó cruzándose de brazos—Si no logró hacer aparecer nada esta noche, desistirás—se acercó hasta el elegido y cuando estuvo a un palmo susurró—¿Trato?

El Gryffindor pasó saliva asintiendo con sus ojos solamente enfocados en los irises gris—De acuerdo—. Pero antes de iniciar con la práctica, no pudo evitar robarle un corto beso a esos apetecibles labios rosados—Bien, vamos—dijo dándose la vuelta con el gesto de un niño que acababa de cometer una travesura.

Ambos chicos empezaron con la sesión. Draco se enfocaba en su varita y en cualquier momento de su vida que le haya inspirado felicidad. Fue hasta que Harry le susurró al oído que por fin logró que el resplendor se acrecentara.

— _»Para hacer mi patronus pienso en ti._

La luz brillante y plateada fue tomando forma hasta ser distinguible para los chicos presentes. Harry rió emocionado a la vez que se abrazaba a la cintura de Draco.

—¡Draco! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Tú _patronus_ es un...—entrecerró los ojos tratando de encontrarle forma al animal—¿Una serpiente voladora?

El otro rió por la ingenuidad del moreno y estiró la mano para tocar a su _patronus_ —Es un Occamy.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Rodó los ojos y sonriendo soltó con un deje de sarcasmo—Una serpiente voladora.

Afortunadamente Harry entrevió que se estaba burlando— ¡Oye!

—Un Occamy es algo así como una serpiente mitad pájaro, son criaturas mágicas y siempre los he visto como una versión diferente de los dragones—contó mientras miraba a su _patronus_ moverse por el espacio de la habitación que tenía disponible, alargándose y ensanchándose más y más conforme pasaba el tiempo—Son coranápticos.

—¿Qué cosa?—era consiente de que aún le quedaba mucho por descubrir del mundo mágico, pero aquello le estaba maravillando, seguramente porque tenía que ver mucho con Draco ¿Cómo sería ese animal en persona? Por lo que notaba era tan extravagante como el Draco mismo. Una vez escuchó que los _patronus_ de criaturas mágicas no eran muy comunes, pero al ser Draco un mago que proviene de una familia sangre pura, era bastante lógico que su animal tendría algo que ver con la magia.

Más de una vez se había detenido a pensar en las diferencias entre Draco y él, y eran muchas a decir verdad, pero eso en lugar de molestarle, lo encontraba excitante, había tanto por descubrir tras la persona que era Draco, y con lo que acababa de presenciar la sensación de orgullo y (vergonzosa tenía que admitir) admiración, se instaló más clara que nunca en su pecho.

—Quiere decir que pueden crecer o encoger mágicamente para adaptarse al espacio del que dispone en su entorno—explicó volteando a ver a su acompañante. El niño-que-sobrevivió lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo miraba con atención, el brillo en sus ojos esmeralda le provocó un escalofrío que disimuló lo más que pudo. —¿Sabes en lo que pensé cuando conjuré el _patronus_?—despacio, se giró para tener al azabache entre sus brazos y así corresponder apropiadamente al abrazo.

Harry sonrió hasta que pequeñas líneas cursaron las esquinas de sus ojos y se apoyó un poco más en el otro—¿En qué?

Flashbacks pasaron por la mente del rubio, ese chico entre sus brazos era más que un ex-rival con el que obtuvo un giro inesperado en su relación. Ese chico era el salvador del mundo mágico, un mago poderoso que contaba con una gran suerte y con más de una vida, y a pesar de que en el pasado siempre se comportó como si él fuese mejor, la realidad le golpeaba justo ahora: Harry era una persona increíble aun sin el título del ''elegido''. Harry _siempre_ había sido una persona increíble.

—En la primera vez que me compré una túnica—el Gryffindor frunció el ceño dispuesto a reclamarle por haber arruinado el momento pero entonces replicó—Esa fue la primera vez que te vi, te hablé y te conocí—continuo a eso lo besó sellando un pacto mudo.

Para ambos, ese beso, ese roce de labios y contacto de lenguas, fue un mutuo acuerdo para una sentencia con la que sabían, vivirían para siempre.

* * *

₱/£

 _Mirémonos...solo un poco más._

* * *

En la estación de Hogsmeade los estudiantes se agrupaban para ingresar al tren de Hogwarts que los llevaría de regreso a sus hogares. Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws se acomodaban en los vagones mientras otros buscaban un sitio.

—Harry ¿Sucede algo?—Hermione detuvo su andar al ver que su amigo también lo hacía.

Ron, quien por poco choca con los dos y hace caer su maleta, los imitó y volteó a mirar al pelinegro—¿Qué pasa, compañero?

El chico en cuestión no dijo nada y solo se mantuvo mirando un grupo de Slytherins a lo lejos, debatiéndose mentalmente en lo que quería o debía hacer.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Cuántos meses son hasta que volvamos a entrar a clase, Hermione?—dijo como tratando de hallar una respuesta que le de impulso para la idea que tenía en mente.

—Dos meses. Pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver con...—la chica detuvo abruptamente sus palabras por la mirada que le fue dirigida.

—Yo...quizás no entiendan pero...es mucho tiempo y en el colegio casi no nos veremos y...yo solo...—Harry se llevó una mano a su cabello, removiéndolo impaciente—...no puedo decirles, yo...lo siento—. Dejando preocupados a sus amigos, corrió hasta entrar al bagón por donde había visto ingresar a las serpientes.

— ¡Harry!—gritaron Ron y Hermione al unísono y empezaron una persecución.

El azabache les llevaba ventaja pero no constaba con mucho tiempo, por lo que en un solo movimiento sacó la capa de invisibilidad por debajo de su túnica, y corrió directamente hacia la figura de cierto Slytherin.

—No sé porque no nos permiten viajar por la Red flú, sería más...—Draco cortó sus palabras al sentir como algo, o _alguien_ , tomaba su mano y lo arrastraba por el pasillo hacia un compartimiento vacío.

— ¿Qué decías Dra...?—Pansy miró desorientada hacia ambos lados y luego volteó hacia Theodore y Blaise que le daban las espaldas acomodando sus maletas—¿Y Draco?

Zabini la encaró extrañado—¿Qué no venía contigo?

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, un chico rubio se apoyaba de espaldas a la puerta corrediza y miraba perplejo a Harry quitándose la capa de invisibilidad—¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?

El moreno no pareció darle importancia al reclamo y solo asintió repetidas veces mientras se acercaba al contrario rodeándolo con sus brazos—¿Qué si perdí la cabeza? ¡Por supuesto que perdí la cabeza! ¿No lo ves?—respirando sobre la boca de Draco continuó hablando—Me perdí desde nuestra primera pelea.

Draco terminó de desaparecer el espacio que los separaba y juntó sus bocas en un beso apasionado que los transportó a otro tiempo, a otro lugar, pero viviendo el mismo momento.

—Espera—Harry gruñó por la interrupción—No queremos que nadie nos interrumpa—Con una sonrisa traviesa, el rubio sacó su varita y exclamó— _Abscondam—_ el moreno sintió la magia envolver el compartimiento y vio a Hermione y a Ron pasar de largo frente al cristal de la puerta—Ahora si ¿En qué estábamos?

Con una sonrisa de total alegría pintando sus bocas, ambos se miraron a los ojos viendo sus propios sentimientos reflejados en ellos y a ninguno le hizo falta nada más que eso.

—Creo que jamás me cansaré de mirarte.

—Pero algún rato tendrás que dejar de hacerlo.

—No me importa, solo...mirémonos un poco más.

* * *

...

La tres últimas frases pueden acomodarlas a su gusto, quien crean que haya dicho cada frase.

Hola!

Se me ocurrió este one-shot por un trabalenguas que vi y pues, a veces me asusta cómo encuentro mi inspiración en cosas raras ^-^'

Agradecería mucho que comentaran qué les pareció,y si vieron algún error o algo me gustaría que me lo dijeran 👉👈

 _La commedia è finita_!

¡Gracias por leer! (^-^)y


End file.
